The Quebecers
The Quebecers were a tag team in the World Wrestling Federation from mid-1993 to mid-1994 and again in 1998 that consisted of Jacques Rougeau and Pierre (Carl Ouellet). They also worked as the Amazing French Canadians in World Championship Wrestling in 1997. History Jacques Rougeau had previously worked for the WWF both as a tag-team wrestler with his brother Raymond Rougeau as The Fabulous Rougeaus and later on as a singles wrestler under the name The Mountie (the Quebecers have since been sometimes confused with the Rougeau Brothers. Pierre had worked on the independent circuit until 1993 where he met Jacques Rougeau in Puerto Rico. World Wrestling Federation Jacques and Pierre were paired up by the WWF, dressed in red and black uniforms that were reminiscent of Jacques’ previous identity as “The Mountie”. They even played off Vince McMahon's legal troubles over the Mountie gimmick by giving the team a theme song that said "We're Not the Mounties" but otherwise was the same as Jacques’ “Mountie” theme song. They were also teamed up with a young charismatic talker then known as Johnny Polo who portrayed a preppy rich kid; Polo would go on to be much more successful as “Raven”. They debuted in July 1993 and were quickly pushed to the top of the tag team division, challenging The Steiner Brothers for the titles. The match was fought under "Province of Quebec" Rules where the tag titles could change hands via disqualification. Johnny Polo took advantage of this rule by tricking Scott Steiner into swinging a hockey stick as a foreign object and getting disqualified, causing the Quebecers to win the titles. In this same match, Polo debuted as the Quebecers' manager by coming to ringside during the match, sporting a Montreal Canadiens jersey. Their feud with the Steiners continued, they were on opposite sides of the 1993 Survivor Series main event when they joined the "Foreign Fanatics" team with Ludvig Borga and Yokozuna against The Steiners, Lex Luger, and The Undertaker. However, Pierre was replaced by Crush in an injury storyline. The Steiner Brothers never managed to regain the titles from the Quebecers and soon the Quebecers started to defend against other teams. Following the Steiners feud, The Quebecers targeted the “1-2-3” Kid because the underdog dared stand up to them despite losing to the team several times with several different partners. When the Quebecers faced the makeshift team of the “1-2-3” Kid and Marty Jannetty on January 10, 1994 the Quebecers came into the match with confidence but walked out without their titles as the Kid and Jannetty got the upset victory and won the gold. Unfortunately for the underdog champions, they lost the titles back to the Quebecers a week later. At the 1994 Royal Rumble, The Quebecers were the opponents during the match where Owen Hart turned on Bret Hart, but only served to bring the turn about, not as integral players in the developing storyline. The Quebecers looked strong, defending the titles against all comers, including Men on a Mission, who were unsuccessful in their challenge at WrestleMania X, but managed to win the titles in London during a UK tour. The 500-plus pound Mabel accidentally pinned the much-smaller Pierre by falling on and temporarily stunning him. Since the Quebecers were not supposed to have lost the match, they regained the belts two days later in Sheffield. The Quebecers luck finally ran out when they came up against the recently face turned team of The Headshrinkers, who won the tag team titles from them on Monday Night Raw, causing the team to argue after the match and then fight. Their brief feud culminated in Jacques’ (first) retirement match at the Montreal Forum in 1994, which Jacques won. World Championship Wrestling Retirement did not last for Jacques Rougeau, as he returned to the ring in 1996 where he reunited with Pierre in World Championship Wrestling. The team had been renamed The Amazing French Canadians and Pierre had been redubbed Carl Oulette to avoid copyright issues with the WWF. During that time period, they were managed by Col. Robert Parker, who dressed like a comical French Legionnaire and added a smattering of French words to his trademark southern drawl. They began feuding with Harlem Heat, as a result of tension between Parker and Harlem Heat's manager, Sister Sherri. After Harlem Heat defeated the Amazing French Canadians at World War III on November 24, 1996, Sherri won the right to fight Parker for three minutes. Parker was beaten down by Sherri, but the rivals later reconciled and fell in love with one another. The French Canadians participated in what turned out to be Arn Anderson's last wrestling match before his retirement, losing to Anderson and Steve "Mongo" McMichael. In their final days in the promotion, the Amazing French Canadians lost to their old rivals the Steiner Brothers at Clash of Champions XXXIV on January 21, 1997. Return to the WWF and beyond In mid-1997, Jacques and Pierre were released from WCW and signed with the WWF, making their re-debut in the early part of 1998. Gone were the Mountie uniforms, replaced by maple leaf adorned uniforms reminiscent of their run in WCW. The team were only used sporadically, primarily in losing effort at No Way Out 1998 against The Godwinns and as nondescript participants in the tag team battle royal at WrestleMania XIV before leaving the federation again. After leaving the WWF, Jacques and Pierre briefly appeared together in WCW as a part of Lance Storm’s Team Canada, but did not team up. Jacques opened up a wrestling school and runs a part-time promotion which both he and Pierre appear for on occasion. Jacques is semi-retired from the ring while Pierre wrestles mostly in Canada, mainly for the Montreal-based International Wrestling Syndicate and the Hull-based CPW International promotion, as Pierre Carl Ouellet. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **Bearhug hold (Pierre) / seated senton (Jacques) combination **''Flip, Flop and a Fly'' (Elevated senton bomb) *'Double-team signature moves' **Boston crab (Jacques) / Diving leg drop from the second rope (Pierre) combination **Double flapjack **Double mat slam **Jacques body slam Pierre onto a fallen opponent *'Managers' **Johnny Polo **Col. Robert Parker Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked The Quebecers # 83 of the best tag teams of the "PWI Years" External links * The Quebecers's Profile *The official website of Jacques Rougeau *Carl Ouellet at CPWInternational.net *The Quebecers at onlineworldofwrestling.com *Jacgues Rougeau at onlineworldofwrestling.com *Pierre Carl Ouellet at onlineworldofwrestling.com *SLAM! Wrestling: Ouelett & Rougeau: Stronger together by Greg Oliver *SLAM! Wrestling: Quebecers fiercely competitive, patroitic by Greg Oliver Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:1998 disbandments Category:1993 debuts Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni